Impensado
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Sedução e brincadeiras de uma madrugada qualquer.


**Nota: Hansen é o nome humano que eu uso pro gatchénho do Holanda. E Eduard é o nome humano canon do Estônia~**

**Impensado**

Fazia frio ali, contrastando com a temperatura elevada de seu corpo devido a bebida. Não estava tão bêbado assim - pelo menos não ao ponto de desmaiar ou vomitar – porém era capaz de se arrepender de suas ações na manhã seguinte. Mas não ia ligar. Era a sua vida, e não tinha razão em ligar para o que os outros fossem achar dele.

Pelo menos Hansen fora até simpático em levá-lo até sua casa, mesmo estando um pouco intoxicado junto com ele. Tallinn era fria de madrugada, e se fosse voltar a pé estaria tremendo.

Ouviu o carro frear, sendo estacionado de modo desajeitado em frente a sua casa, e a porta do motorista abrindo.

"Desce logo." Falou, ríspido. Mesmo estando um pouco zonzo, o estoniano conseguira caminhar e abrir a porta de casa sozinho, entrando sem nem ao menos tirar a neve dos sapatos, assim como o holandês. Este retirou a chave de sua mão e trancou a porta da frente por dentro, deixando os dois homens sozinhos na residência.

Eduard estava a ponto de subir as escadas, mas seu ombro fora agarrado pela mão firme de Hansen.

"Vamos pra cozinha." Anunciou, sem deixar com que respondesse, já o arrastando – ou guiando, não sabia ao certo como definir naquele estado – para o cômodo e abrindo a geladeira, pegando duas garrafas de cerveja e abrindo uma delas, bebendo um gole direto do gargalo, depois passando-a para o menor, que fizera o mesmo.

O rapaz riu, entrelaçando os braços magricelas no corpo bem definido do maior, mesmo que ambos ainda estivessem vestidos.

"Não vamos só beber mais, né?" Brincou, a voz elevando e descendo de tom, demonstrando como estava fora de si – normalmente seria bem mais tímido. Não que o holandês não gostasse dele assim, mais atirado.

"Claro que não." Uniu os lábios aos dele, os dois com gosto de álcool puro. As mãos de Eduard estavam trêmulas, e ele acabara derramando de propósito a bebida na cabeça de Hansen, molhando-lhe os cabelos loiros e desarrumados, ou pelo menos a parte em que seu braço conseguira alcançar, pois este era bem alto.

O líquido gelado escorreu pelas costas e pelo torso do mais velho, e chegou a molhar também um pouco das roupas estonianas. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior do garoto, que se contorceu, e tirou a garrafa – agora quase vazia – de suas mãos, e jogou o resto em seu rosto.

Eduard sorriu faceiro, lambendo a face e capturando alguns respingos da bebida com a língua, sem importar-se de estar até com os óculos molhados.

"Safado." Hansen murmurou, fazendo com que o menor sentisse um prazeroso calafrio. Este cambaleou para trás, apoiando-se na mesa, não demorando muito para que recebesse ajuda do maior para acabar sentado de pernas abertas nela.

As mãos de Hansen despiam o outro de modo grosseiro e apressado. Primeiro o casaco, depois a camisa, logo desfazendo o cinto e abrindo o zíper da calça, aproveitando para enfiar a mão por debaixo das roupas.

Eduard se contorceu, fazendo com que a garrafa de vidro – que havia sido deixada ao seu lado – acabasse caindo no chão e se quebrando. Os olhos azulados de Hansen captaram os cacos, mas este não ligou, apenas pegou um deles do piso.

Roçou o vidro contra um dos mamilos do rapaz, que segurou um palavrão na garganta. Depois, brincou de cortá-lo no ombro, fazendo-o sangrar e chiar de leve. E o holandês não parava de tocá-lo ali embaixo.

O maior passou o dedo indicador pelo sangue, e o pôs em cima dos lábios do estoniano, pintando-os de vermelho. Não hesitou em beijá-lo mais uma vez depois disso, o que fez que ambos os homens sentissem o gosto metálico e ocre do sangue em suas bocas.

"Você sempre se aproveita, né?" Provocou o estoniano, vendo o mais velho finalmente terminar de tirar a calça e a cueca, e jogando os sapatos e meias para um canto qualquer – não ia fazer diferença naquela hora.

O holandês soltou um riso leve, ficando ajoelhado por entre as pernas da nação báltica e tomando o seu membro semi-ereto na boca.

Eduard gemeu, acariciando o torso do maior, ainda vestido, com um dos pés. Hansen sabia bem como provocá-lo, de todos os modos. Ajeitou os óculos, a única peça de roupa que ainda mantinha, e acariciou os cabelos molhados e loiros do outro, que aproveitara para roçar os dentes ali.

Hansen resistiu a ideia de mordê-lo de leve, e aproveitou para cortar uma das coxas do menor com o caco que deixara ali perto. Desta vez não sabia se o menor gemia de dor ou prazer, mas estava adorando aquilo.

"Pare, Hansen..." Cutucou o pescoço do outro, que o retirara da boca, e o encarara.

"O que foi? Não gosta que eu te corte?" Questionou, já avistando outra parte estilhaçada da garrafa para poder usar depois, o que provavelmente aconteceria.

"Eu tenho que mijar, Hansen... Anda, deixa eu ir." Respondeu, sabendo que nunca falaria desse jeito caso estivesse sóbrio. Mas ele sabia que o mais velho não ia ligar dele falar assim, já que estava acostumado – talvez até demais – a todo tipo de coisa.

Naquele momento, estava apoiado com os cotovelos na mesa. O holandês notou isso, com uma ideia em mente.

"Eu vou deixar, Eduard... Na verdade, você vai fazer aqui mesmo, para te poupar de andar." Encarou os olhos esverdeados do estoniano embriagado, murmurando cada palavra bem claramente. Deveria ter pedido antes, se era pra ter privacidade.

Levantou-se, segurando sem muita delicadeza o sexo alheio, apontando-o para o ventre despido e alvo. O rapaz moveu-se, ligeiramente desconfortável, percebendo que o outro não iria fazer o que ele queria se ele mesmo não o satisfasesse.

"Vai logo." Murmurou o maior, impaciente.

Era estranho ter a mão do outro no lugar da sua num momento como aquele – na verdade dispersava um pouco a vontade de urinar em prazer – mas não reclamou de nada. Apenas respirou fundo, soltando o ar ao mesmo tempo em que relaxava os músculos do ventre, não demorando muito para sentir o líquido quente atingindo-lhe o ventre.

Hansen, que não estava usando luvas, aproveitou para deixar uma das mãos na frente do jato, sem importar-se de estar se sujando. Para o holandês, valia de tudo na cama – ou na mesa, chão, sofá, onde fosse.

Eduard não sabia bem o que sentia naquela hora, se era a bebida, o alívio, o toque dos dedos grossos do maior, o calor, a vergonha. Estava tudo extremamente embaralhado e confuso em sua cabeça, e não fazia questão de raciocinar direito.

"Nunca pensei que fosse te ver se mijando na minha frente." Comentou o mais velho, ao vê-lo terminar. Na verdade, fora bem mais bagunçado do que achava que seria ao ter aceito fazer tal coisa – o outro não parava de masturbá-lo de leve e brincar com os dedos perto da uretra durante o ato.

"Você mandou." A voz saiu rouca, e sentia o membro pulsar, totalmente ereto agora. Devia estar mesmo muito bêbado, para gostar de toda essa loucura. Ou então era só um lado que não conhecia.

Hansen sorriu, passando a mão molhada por uma das pernas do estoniano, até o pé. Aos poucos, a urina passava de quente para fria na pele de ambos, arrepiando em especial a Eduard. Parecia que o mais velho sabia como se aproveitar até de algo tão trivial.

O holandês se abaixou, pegando o outro caco que focara momentos antes.

"E parece que você adorou, não foi?" Provocou, fazendo rápidos e precisos cortes na perna que estava ainda seca, deixando uma marcada de sangue e a outra molhada e fria. Ficou de pé mais uma vez, encarando o rapaz.

Eduard estava nu, molhado, sangrando, excitado, bêbado e submisso. Sem dúvida uma cena praticamente impossível de acontecer caso ele estivesse sóbrio e pensando direito – mas talvez o outro pudesse tentar recriar isso outro dia sem embriagá-lo.

"Caralho, por que você não me fode logo? Cansei de esperar, e dá pra ver que você quer." Fez um sinal com a cabeça, como que apontando para a calça do holandês. Estava impaciente sem ter ninguém tocando-o. Mesmo ainda estando de óculos, sua visão não estava totalmente clara. Mas sabia do que queria.

Hansen riu baixinho, mesmo sabendo que o menor tinha ouvido. Aproximou a mão da entrada do rapaz, o que o fez encará-lo com ansiedade.

"Eu até que ia te preparar antes, mas como está tão apressado..." Mordeu o lóbulo de uma das orelhas do garoto, desfazendo o cinto e abaixando o zíper da calça o suficiente para libertar seu sexo da privação e sufoco das roupas.

"Então anda com isso. Somos países, acha que só isso vai me fazer gritar de dor?" Provocou, entrelaçando as pernas na cintura do maior, fazendo com que sua intimidade ficasse próxima da entrada dele, fato este que o excitava de modo inimaginável.

Hansen não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que realmente tinha dito, e este gesto fez com que o estoniano mordesse seu ombro para não gemer muito alto – ainda era humano, afinal.

"Que apertado." Comentou, encarando o rosto do báltico, corado e suado, uma trilha rasteira de saliva descendo de um dos cantos da boca. Tão sem escrúpulos.

O estoniano arqueou as costas quando a outra nação começara a se movimentar dentro dele, sem esperar muito até que se acostumasse. Doia, junto com as feridas abertas, mas ao mesmo tempo o álcool no sangue e o corpo quente e vestido do outro o excitavam, além de sua respiração exasperada. Com esforço, conseguia focar a mente, mas era um feito quase impossível.

Uma das mãos do maior o masturbava e apertava incessantemente, podia ouvir resmungos e palavrões vindos de ambos, além do ranger da mesa pela movimentação dos corpos.

Aos poucos, Eduard começava a ignorar a dor latejante, e seus gemidos demonstravam que estava ficando cada vez mais prazeroso para ele, algo que deixava Hansen até que contente – não queria desagradar o menor nisso.

Não ligava se eles dois estavam fazendo muito barulho, se a cozinha estava uma bagunça, se ele estava completamente sujo, se mais alguém ia saber dessa história na manhã seguinte. Só queria o outro, ali e agora, dentro dele, tocando-o, excitando-o.

Apertou os olhos e gemeu demoradamente, deixando-se gozar no próprio ventre e um pouco na mão do holandês, que não demorara muito para resmungar algo que deveria ser um gemido e então preenchê-lo em seu interior.

O mais velho pôs o estoniano nos braços depois.

"Eu consigo andar sozinho." Protestou.

"E pisar nos cacos aí no chão? Nem pensar. Vou te levar até o banheiro e voltar pra limpar isso." Falou, levando-o até o quarto, onde teoricamente deviam ter feito tudo aquilo de minutos atrás.

"Não precisa, a casa é minha. Vai dormir." Apesar de saber que, se dependesse dele, só iria limpar tudo depois de dormir, não queria incomodar o outro, visto que era de madrugada e ele também devia estar cansado.

"Deixe de reclamar. Eu vou limpar isso porque eu quero, e ponto final. Vá tomar banho e ir dormir." Deixou enfim que o rapaz descesse de seus braços, os pés descalços tocando o chão frio.

"Tá bom, então." Murmurou, com um sorriso leve, pegando suas coisas e caminhando até o banheiro.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sua cabeça doia. Viu que estava sozinho em casa, e que a cozinha estava limpa, só então lembrando-se de tudo o que ocorrera horas atrás.

Enrubesceu, pensando no que o mundo ia achar. Se bem que Hansen era um homem de palavra. E eles estavam bêbados, mesmo.

Não podia negar que tinha gostado, e muito. E que já planejava a próxima noite junto do holandês.

**X**

**É, eu shippo HolEst porque é muito lindo e muito sexy -Q E quem não gosta de um belo casal envolvendo a dinâmina "bad boy e garoto certinho"? Eu acho super válido.**

**E é olhando pra essa fic que eu percebo como eu gosto de dirty talk e de gente bêbada fazendo coisas safadas -QQQ**

**Espero que tenha gostado! 3**


End file.
